Julian and the Ten-Armed Trouble
This is third book in the Twelfth Grade Season (2013-2014) and the thirtieth in the series. It largely takes place in November 2013. Summery With Armand away at Otto Specht for most of the time, the kids find their classes different. Without him there's a feeling of energy that's missing. Things also get out of hand as Julian and Lukas become more rowdy and full of ideas about getting magical powers to themselves with Armand partially out of their way and unable to keep them in order. One day, Julian discovers a bottle containing a genie, who grants only one wish to each person. Julian ponders his wishes carefully (or so he says) and wishes to have ten arms. In an instant Julian has ten arms. At first, Julian is excited, but later finds the arms a bother as there are too many arms for his brain to send impulses making it hard to control each arm. To make matters worse, the others find Julian freaky looking with ten arms which prove to get in the way a lot for Julian. Meanwhile Armand, who is restless from wanting to know what exactly happend to Sophia Eve, decides to investigates for clues. Initially he planned to go alone, but upon revealing to the others that he plans to venture to the Merminator's lair as part of his investigations, Willa tags herself along in case there's trouble. Eventually Julian decides that he has had enough and decides to wish his arms away. But when he finds the bottle again, the genie reminds him that he can only grant one wish. Julian leaves the bottle to find someone else to request the wish, but when he returns he finds the bottle missing. Armand and Willa first journey to Oregon to find clues, only to discover that Sophia Eve and her family aren't there. Next the pair travel to the Merminator's lair to see if there's anything significant there. There is, but it's not associated with Sophia Eve, it's instead associated with the Merminator's back story. Before they can take leave the Merminator ambushes them. They put up a good fight, but to no avail. Unable to follow Armand for help, as no one else has a sparkle whistle, Julian has to solve his problem on his own. He calls for Lukas, Amelia and Tui to help him find the bottle. When they do find the bottle they find that Amelia had taken it with interest of gaining a wish for her own personal desire. Julian steals it away and with his arms, prevent Amelia from getting it back. Tui makes the wish of relieving Julian of his ten-armed problem and Julian is back to two arms. The Merminator brings Willa and Armand to Afghanistan as prisoners so they can experience torment before being terminated, but the pair are rescued by the United Kingdom's War Department. To the surprise of Willa and Armand they find Thomas moving one of the military trains. Apparently when his branch line was fried Thomas had to find somewhere to get work but he ended up being enlisted into the War Department for a year-long period against his will. Everyone escapes from Afghanistan, Thomas returning to Sodor (his period was ending anyway), and Armand and Willa returning to Green Meadow. Despite not being able to find more clues on Sophia Eve's existance, Armand decides he needs a rest and returns to Otto Specht. Julian and Amelia come to terms (for the moment) and everyone else continue on with their schedules. Characters Kids *Willa *Danielle *Alisa *Olenka *Rose Tui *Katherine *Isabelle *Amelia *Armand *Julian *Lukas *Evan *Marko *Taylor *Sophia Eve (Mentioned) Trains *Thomas Created Characters *The Merminator *The Merminator's Bodyguard 1 *The Merminator's Bodyguard 2 *The Merminator's Ganster *The Merminator's Strongman Category:Stories Category:12th Grade